


Other Uses

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, Incest, Mind Break, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Some light breeding stuff, Vaginal Sex, but not a lot of it, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: The Knight is defeated in battle by husks, but is saved by Hornet. Disappointed that they're not strong enough to defeat the Infection, Hornet finds "other" uses for the Knight.
Relationships: Hornet/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Other Uses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rapefic. Please be aware of that before continuing.

Ghost had been backtracking through the City of Tears when everything went wrong. The Great Husk Sentry had lurched into their path without warning, and dealt a severe blow to the Knight’s shell. 

The Vessel clutched their head. This wasn’t good. They had used all their SOUL fighting through the city. To get any back meant tangling with the large husk in front of them, which could prove fatal. They turned to run, only to find a second Great Sentry approaching from behind. 

Ghost desperately leapt above the Sentry, trying to dash past while they had the chance. The Sentry swung in the air as Ghost dashed above them, clipping the Vessel on their side. Ghost clattered back to the hard ground, and looked around for a way out. Any way out. 

There was none. 

Ghost watched dimly as the two Husk Sentries stood over them. They were raising their swords, ready to put an end to the Vessel’s life, when Ghost saw the needle and thread. The last thing Ghost saw before blacking out was the sight of Hornet descending upon the two Sentries, needle ready to strike. 

Hornet made quick work of the two Sentries, then stood over her rain-soaked sibling. She let out a sigh of disappointment. She had thought for certain that this one was different. That this one would’ve been able to destroy that Ancient Light and free Hallownest from its stasis. But she had been wrong. They were just as weak as the others, overcome by a few measly husks. 

This was normally where Hornet would give her target Vessel a swift end, sending their shade back to the Abyss to rest. But Hornet had other plans for Little Ghost. While this Vessel had failed to either contain the Infection or destroy it, the Daughter of Hallownest was certain there was… another use for them.

Hornet smirked as she plucked Ghost from the ground, tucked them under her cloak, and set out for the Deepnest. 

Ghost awoke on the ground, wrapped in thick webbing. Their entire body, except for their head and crotch, was bound with the stuff. After a moment, they remembered the events before their blackout. They reasoned that this must be Hornet’s Den, likely somewhere in the Deepnest. And this, then, must be her webbing. 

But why restrain them? Especially in such a bizarre way? Ghost kicked and pushed against the webbing, finding it much tougher than they’d imagined.   
Hornet strolled into the room, and let out a small giggle as she watched Ghost struggle. “Oh, Little Ghost. You’ve finally awoken.” She strolled over to her sibling, and sat on the ground next to them. “Imperfect Vessel, do you know why I’ve bound you so?” 

Ghost shook their head to indicate that they didn’t. Hornet slowly reached her hand out to the Knight’s body. She ran her hand across the side of their face, stroking it gently. Hornet continued, “It’s because I realized you’re the solution to an unspoken problem facing Hallownest.”

“This place is a dead Kingdom. There are very few bugs left alive in its corpse. If the Infection is ever lifted, there’s no telling how many, if any, of the Ancient Light’s victims will recover. For all one knows, they will one and all drop dead for good. Do you follow?” Ghost nodded in the affirmative, not having realized yet where this was going. 

“And a kingdom without bugs is a kingdom without mates. A kingdom without mates cannot bring about a new generation. Little Ghost, Hallownest needs to be repopulated. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Ghost needed a moment to process what Hornet was saying. When they realized what Hornet was going to do, they started struggling for dear life against her webbing. 

Hornet laughed sadistically as she watched Ghost squirm. “Huhuhuhuhu! Yes, Ghost. We’re going to repopulate Hallownest together.” 

Ghost wanted to scream out in horror. Hornet was going to rape them, and force them to fill her with their spawn. The darker implications of her words continued piling on Ghost. She wasn’t going to rape them once, or twice, or even three times. She was going to rape them enough times to repopulate an entire kingdom. 

While Ghost’s face was unable to display emotions, the wild struggling they made against Hornet’s webbing said it all about what they thought of the plan. Hornet mockingly stroked Ghost’s face with a gentle hand. “Do not worry, Little Ghost. Your sacrifice will be great, but it is a small price to pay to save Hallownest.” 

While the Vessel continued to struggle, Hornet lowered her face down to Ghost’s crotch. She found their slit, and teased it with her tongue. Ghost hadn’t pleasured themselves once since they entered Hallownest, and so every movement Hornet made against their parts felt like sweet fire. 

The Knight tried to not get erect, to not give their vile sister what she wanted. But Hornet’s pleasing touch on their sex-starved slit overpowered any drive of self-preservation. Ghost felt as their cock emerged from it’s slit and entered Hornet’s mouth. Hornet immediately started moving her mouth up and down Ghost’s shaft, trying to get them fully erect. 

Seeing the Knight desperately struggle against her total control over them filled Hornet with waves of tense arousal. She moved a hand down to her cunt, and started massaging her clip to the rhythm of her thrusts up and down Ghost’s cock. 

Briefly, she thought about the fact that Ghost was her sibling. She was making her own sibling into a sex slave. The thought should’ve disgusted Hornet, but it didn’t. 

She had been alone for so long in the ruins of Hallownest. She hadn’t known true companionship in centuries. Her entire life was violent and survivalism. And whose fault was it? The Pale King and his Vessels. Rage filled Hornet’s veins whenever she thought of her father, who delivered unto her a world desolate, devoid of anything resembling life. 

And by extension, she felt this same rage towards the one’s meant to complete the King’s will. His Vessels. The Vessels who had failed in their mission, who had deprived her of any chance of living the peaceful life with Herrah and the Weaver’s she desired. She would never forgive the King or the Vessel for what she saw them as responsible for. 

What better way to have her twisted, sick revenge on the ones who had ruined her life than to make one her fuckslave? To force them to breed her, time after time, and make them repopulate the Kingdom they failed to save. 

If Hornet had talked to anyone about these thoughts, it’s likely she would’ve realized how wrong they all were. But she had been alone for so long, with no one but herself for company, that the only person she had to justify her actions to was herself. 

But on a more base level, watching Ghost struggle and squirm like this, feeling their cock swell up even as the rest of their body recoils in terror, made Hornet hornier than she could’ve ever imagined. Through Ghost’s cock, she let out loud moans that echoed throughout the Deepnest. 

The Knight wanted to sob, to cry out, to beg Hornet to stop. But they had no voice to do any of these things. They just had to feel it as their cock reached its full size, reaching deep into Hornet’s mouth. 

Hornet held Ghost’s cock tight with her whorish mouth, teased it with her tongue. She ran herself up and down the shaft, time after time, careful that she didn’t make them cum too soon. Ghost’s phallus was alight as their sister sucked them off, a fact that disgusted the Knight to their core. They were terrified of themselves. How were they getting pleasure out of being raped by their sister? 

Ghost, against their own will, found themselves instinctively bucking into Hornet’s mouth. They tried to stop themselves, but the carnal flames running wild inside of them commanded their body onwards. 

The warm walls of Hornet’s mouth, and the cute whorish moans she made as she took their entire cock, made it far too hard for Ghost to resist. They found themselves falling into pleasure, even as they were being raped by their sister. Hornet continued working up and down her siblings shaft, tasting every inch of their cock. 

Ghost started bucking fiercely as an orgasm approached. Ghost hated themselves so much. How warped were they, that they got pleasure out of something so terrible? They wanted to stop thrusting, but their body thrust on instinct, craving more of the sweet red-hot pleasure filling their loins. They felt it, they were about to cum. They were going to-

Suddenly, Hornet stopped. Ghost looked up at her with a mix of terror, relief, self-loathing, and disappointment. The Daughter of Hallownest looked down at her prey, caught the distraught look on their face, and laughed. “Little Ghost, did you think you had any power here?” 

Hornet’s taunt brought the Knight back to reality. She was right. This was nothing to be turned on by. They were in the grips of a monster who was going to rape them, time after time, until she had repopulated an entire Kingdom. 

So then why was Ghost still rock hard? Hornet giggled once more as she brought her body down to the Knight’s cock. Ghost started struggling hard. They knew, deep inside of themselves, that they wouldn’t be coming back from this. They had come so close to breaking just from a blowjob alone, how could they remain unbroken through vaginal sex? 

The fear and terror of being raped clashed wildly with the pleasure they got out of being Hornet’s toy. The two sides of Ghost’s mind were whipping wildly, threatening to tear the whole thing apart. They were still locked in conflict as Hornet got on her knees, and lowered herself onto the shaft. 

Ghost’s mind went blank with pleasure as their sister mounted them. Hornet watched her sibling melt under her with sadistic delight. Breaking her siblings mind to the point where they desire to be her fucktoy wasn’t what she had planned, but it seemed like such a sweet way to orchestrate her revenge that she was pleased nonetheless.   
Hornet lowered herself down the shaft slowly, deliberately stopping at regular intervals just to torment her prey. She was holding Ghost down with both hands, making sure that they didn’t start bucking wildly into her. 

Ghost’s worst fears about their mind were soon confirmed. Ghost felt themselves slipping away as Hornet slid down their shaft. The feeling of her tight walls against their large cock, combined with the feelings of terror, violation, despair, and rage, was all too much for their mind to handle. They wanted Hornet to fuck them. To ride them until every once of cum had been wrung from their form. 

Part of Ghost’s mind still held out, trying not to let go as Hornet rode them. Hornet saw this last vestige of resistance across Ghost’s face, and screamed with pleasure as she let her body fall to the bottom of Ghost’s shaft. 

All the air left Ghost’s body as Hornet’s body crashed on theirs, her thighs squeezing their body. Ghost was filled entirely with an intense blaze of fire as they felt their form connect with Hornet’s. Ghost’s sentient mind tried to recollect itself, but Hornet countered by riding her sibling wildly. She grasped Ghost hard as she fucked them senseless, cunt bouncing up and down their shaft. 

Ghost bucked wildly into Hornet, the logical part of their brain now almost entirely gone. The warm walls of Hornet against their cock filled them with fire so intense it blinded them. They now desired to be their siblings fucktoy, to let Hornet use them to breed. 

Hornet rode her sibling like a wild animal, letting out wild moans as her form collided with theirs, time and time again. She stroked Ghost’s face again, moaning, “Breed me Ghost. Fill me with your spawn!” 

Ghost no longer wanted to disobey. They just wanted to be their sibling's toy. They wanted to be forever filled with the blinding flames filling them now. The last bit of resistance inside of Ghost’s broken mind called out desperately for Ghost to stop, even as the Vessel felt the orgasm rising once more in their cock. This time, Hornet would not stop its eruption. 

Hornet cried wildly as she felt her sibling enter her time after time, cries that only intensified as she felt her own orgasm approach. She started falling on her sibling with heavier slams, which were met with heavier thrusts from Ghost. 

Hornet grasped her own thighs as she felt her own orgasm about to roll onto her.

Ghost felt themselves entirely slip under the waves of pleasure as a final set of thrusts led them to an orgasm. Ghost thrust rapidly, filling Hornet with waves of cum. The feeling of Ghost’s cum filling her set off Hornet’s own orgasm. Hornet’s cum washed over her sibling, soaking through her webbing to cover Ghost in her thick spider cum. 

Ghost’s mind was now entirely gone. They were entirely swallowed up by pleasure as they bucked into Hornet, filling her until her abdomen bulged with their spunk. Hornet screamed with pleasure repeatedly as she was filled by her sibling. She could tell through the haze of pleasure she would be using Ghost like this a lot. Her sibling. Her toy. The one she owned. 

The two fucked one another until they were both soaked with cum. As their respective orgasms started to die down, Ghost could only look up at Hornet with pleading eyes. The Knight, the once proud Vessel of the King, wanted nothing more than to be fucked once more by their sister. They wanted Hornet to use them time and time again, however and whenever she wanted. 

Hornet stroked her belly, pleased with how many spawn Ghost had filled her with on just one orgasm. She wanted Ghost to fill her up like this more. To fill her with even more brood. 

Ghost looked up to her, eyes desperate for more sex. After seeing those pleading eyes, how could Hornet say no?


End file.
